


[莱罗互攻]岚照提剑行

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: NC17 原作解读向卖身一夜雨 风云四海生
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	[莱罗互攻]岚照提剑行

“卿的意思，我尽知了。”

正对面的美丽少年，带着一丝果决态度竖起右手。

在雷暴之夜的飘摇风雨中，闪烁不安的烛火映照之下，那只手显得筋骨柔韧，更流散出一种莹白的温润光晕。这样的手，仿佛应当属于白玉雕琢的神像。可其中蕴含着的动势简直快要锋芒毕露，又令人赞叹这实在是死物不堪拥有的蓬勃生机。

“就让我竭尽全力，回应您二位的期待吧。”

话说到此处，在场三人心中都已经明白如鉴，不必更多赘言了。但是，空气中仍然停留着一股惜别之意，也是主客双方都能体会到的。

青白电光再次划破夜空，莱因哈特与罗严塔尔不加掩饰地互相审视着，三只蓝眼睛都被那种割碎一切伪饰的尖利光芒照成激越的透亮。

莱因哈特只是想把这场对话自然而然地接续下去；他从自己关于访客的话题库存中随便挑了一个名头最为响亮、因此也给他印象最为表显的，下意识地从嘴里掏了出来：

“我听说，卿十分擅长恋爱。”

在脱口而出的瞬间，莱因哈特就隐约感到室内的氛围一变而凝结下去。他对面的黑发军官眉头微动，而身边的红发伙伴则压抑地将身体挪动些许。莱因哈特并不明白这种变化的原因，却也没有迟钝到可以允许自己继续放言的地步。他被一丝本来生就几乎与他无缘的迷茫感所缠绕，自行停住了话头，锐利的眉目也为之模糊。

数秒停滞之后，罗严塔尔嘲讽地勾起嘴角。在昏暗烛光中垂放下深邃眼帘，将他曲径通幽的目光影影绰绰藏匿起来。

“也不知道能不能说成是擅长……”

室内的空气霎时变得更加难以呼吸。

还是我们善解人意的吉尔菲艾斯率先露出和蔼可亲的温柔微笑：“莱因哈特大人、罗严塔尔少将，很抱歉。时间尚早，可我已感到有些困了。请您二位接着商谈吧，我想我应该先去睡下了。”

莱因哈特心不在焉地懵懵点头；然后继续望向罗严塔尔。

“不是吗？卿在军中可是颇负盛名。在女性中受到欢迎的程度也好，面对由此而来的决斗时总是全身而退的坦然也罢……”

“那该说是好的名声吗？我身为一名军人，如若结果的是敌人的性命，大约足可自夸了；然而要是女性的恋心与幸福，又怎么样呢？”其实，罗严塔尔对这些东西倒也未必受到什么特别感铭；但那的确都是些引发过诗篇赞颂的贵重之物。

美青年发如乌木，肤胜白雪，包裹在素黑的斗篷与军服中，塑型端整的面容上偏偏生着一对冶艳的妖瞳，目光深潭中涂满了颓废的靡丽，凌乱笔刷留痕鲜明。他用尖刻的词锋嘲弄过行将就木的王朝；但若不是有这样流脓的半朽之木作为温床，又怎会长得出他这样艳丽而剧毒、勃发而腐坏的花朵呢？

只要看看他这副模样，大概人人都能理解他被竞相追逐的理由吧。越是透明无辜的少女，越会被附带诅咒的邪物吸引，正像睡美人每个轮回中总会情不自禁被纺锤刺伤，不知曾有多少女性前赴后继，试图用她们的赤心来剜下这朵在别人看来有毒，在她们眼中只是单纯美艳的花朵，以便对他加以占有和保护吧。

她们已然无一例外遭到反噬；可直到这个风雷巨变的晚上，罗严塔尔才第一次知道：原来就连他所寄身的这片深林中的朽木本身，都快要被下一轮烈日的炎火彻底劈碎了。

莱因哈特望着电光照耀下的罗严塔尔，正像挑灯看剑。剑光越冷，心中越热。他不由得想道：这个人很快就会属于我了。

黑色青年目光里的东西太多太沉，莱因哈特一看就知道，他现在还做不到将它们全部读懂。但是，将他读懂又有那么重要吗？说不定本来就永远没有读懂的必要呢？只要这整个人会是属于他的，就可以。

窗外滚滚雷鸣是鲁道夫大帝的怒号，无能的损耗令莱因哈特厌恶又憎恨。所幸他与他的利剑，马上就要违抗这无力的敕命而结合了。届时，每一道雷电都将听他指挥，由他统帅，燃尽世上一切无用之物；不会再有人能与他为敌，不会再有人能从他手中夺走属于他的东西。

他入魔似地凑近去问道：“吸引女性有些什么技巧呢？”

柔软五指托住小巧下颌，灯笼袖衬衫将少年姿仪描得俏丽。昏黄烛火将他双眼照成一对藻荇交横的缱绻浅池；菲薄领巾簇拥着一颗品红宝石，却在他白净脸颊上映出一抹清纯的艳色。

罗严塔尔刚刚才被这位天生的专制革命者那危楼烽火般高远明亮的昭然野心照得几乎自惭形秽，此刻却又不得不惊讶这竟是怎样一个天真的晚辈：只有对情事一道最稚拙无知的年轻人，才会认为此事总该有些什么密而不传的所谓技巧。

如若参详市面上的读书终端畅销榜上那些自称情爱指南的三流读物，莱因哈特所询问的那种东西也未必就不存在。然而对罗严塔尔来说，正如之前每一夜，亦正如此刻这样，美人永远是不必呼唤，就会自动靠到他身边来的。

罗严塔尔空有一个渔色家之头衔，却没人知道他何止是直钩钓鱼，根本就是连钓钩也懒得垂下。可莱因哈特这样傻，又这样美，羡鱼之徒总是不得不为他将鱼钩弯上一弯的。

他也凑上去，放沉他醇厚的嗓音说了些什么，让莱因哈特睁圆了眼睛盯着他。然后他捏住那把软脆的小下巴吻上去，让十九岁少年为了这个突如其来的初吻，在他口中惊呼又低喘，到后来渐渐被抽掉全身力气，红着脸靠在他胸前。他便悄悄将莱因哈特纤薄后背搂住，还去牵他出了汗、滑腻微凉的玉手。

罗严塔尔的吻尝起来像酒心巧克力，浓稠丰富眩晕，嗜甜的莱因哈特无法抗拒地微醺。他秘密的斗篷中还兜着满满一身雨夜潮汽，凝成一潭流深静水，与雨打窗棂之声连成一片，将莱因哈特沉浸其中。

终于分开的时候双唇间牵出粘丝，微妙的湿凉痒意营造着私密气氛，令莱因哈特不得不害羞起来，半睁的蓝眼睛水汪汪勾着罗严塔尔。他不知所措地想要说些什么来打破尴尬，又什么都说不出来，支支吾吾的不像自己的自己，令他倍感焦躁。

罗严塔尔也不能自已地久久端详着面前的少年。

当年军务部惊鸿一瞥中令他感佩良多的年轻狮子，在打磨与进益中迸发出日益辉煌的光芒，即使在未能谋面的岁月中也总是牵动着罗严塔尔的思绪与视线。他自己明白，这个雨夜中的不请自来，实在并非偶然，不过是事在人为的定数。

他已经如此关注着莱因哈特，可是这回正式的初次会面，他向他展示出的宏图，依然给到他深远的震撼。后日回想起来，正像魔鬼被罩在圣堂金钟之下：每一次净化的敲击，都带来身不由己的共鸣；每一丝销魂的震颤，都足以令他灵魂出窍、筋骨尽断。

罗严塔尔时年廿八，在军中还时常被打趣未成年。将自己交给一位更年少九岁的主君，他漫长的少年时代、不能自知的虚假幸福，却由此被陡然斩断。拨云见日，九天之上的炎阳照见的是他病入膏肓的凡庸。那实在太过难看，太过难堪，罗严塔尔不如选择醉去，重新醉在一种截然不同的梦里。只是一开始，谁都不知道那究竟是一场什么样的梦。

然而，说到底，罗严塔尔本来是带着商谈与考察的意涵来见莱因哈特；眼下，他还未必将他们之间的口头契约，上升到了托付整个生命与人格的程度。但是，对罗严塔尔这样的人来说，任何带有约束意味的行为，比起武人能在忠君这一荣誉行为中获得的自豪的快乐，毋宁说都会引起他一种天性的不满。

此刻，他就是用这种错综复杂的危险视线，来观看他刚刚宣誓效忠的主君，不设防备陷在他怀中发抖，被他吻湿的樱唇翕张嗫嚅，泛红的白皙小脸好像透明的甜糯米皮、包了一颗草莓流心，烛光中稚嫩绒毛光影分明。

若是不能避免被占有，至少也得稍作补救，让那成为一种相互的行为吧？

“阁下……要在这里吗？”

或许是室内氛围的暧昧程度之高，足以哀感顽艳，莱因哈特竟然立刻明白了他的意思，在他手中一个激灵。

“不，不……到我房间来吧。”

罗严塔尔将莱因哈特按在他卧室房门上，观赏他那身马甲与长裤的线条将少年身姿勾勒得那样纤长唯美，忍不住以双手来回抚摸，一面感受着他腰臀精实的曲线和质感，一面更加不加克制地吻他。

他将美少年放在他窄小的单人床上，迫不及待去解他裤子。十九岁少年双眼盈满茫然的薄雾，好像不知道他要干什么。胯下器物圆润粉白，安静地睡在薄薄一层包皮里，还没学会表达兴奋。没关系，他来教他就好。奉仕主君是家臣的正业，他不介意立刻开始践行。

莱因哈特喉结滚动，紧张而雀跃地低头紧盯着罗严塔尔。深色短发被雨水淋掉了发胶，半干的鬓发垂在他侧脸。那对蛊惑人心的妖瞳紧紧勾住他的视线，趁他不备，竟往他人迹罕至的私处顶端垂下一口唾液。将鬓发撩到耳后的样子妖艳又妩媚，低头含住他的动作却迅捷又凶猛。他好像是被某种猎食野兽咬住，却比起害怕更感到害羞。

其实罗严塔尔跟同性的经验不多，硕果仅存的几次里，对方的态度也十分奉献，不需要罗严塔尔出什么力气。他便一半试探地进行着，一面抬头观察莱因哈特的反应。

他被他吸得皱着眉头仰起脖子，天生的支配欲指导着他无师自通，将一只脚踩上罗严塔尔后背，勾住他身体挺动腰肢，在他口中抽送起来。昏暗光线中一头金发光华不减，随之蓬松地飘浮摇摆。他恍惚看到一轮朝日正在他眼前勃兴；厌世家罗严塔尔从不屑于参与任何形式的群体刻奇，此刻他却恍然悟到为什么有大批人愿意追寻日出感动落泪。

莱因哈特脱他裤子、掰他大腿的劲头十分积极，罗严塔尔不好拒绝。他只有赶快低声陈情：“等等，阁下。请让我准备一下……”

他往手里又吐了两口唾沫，硬着头皮往下面塞。罗严塔尔真不知道自己什么时候受过这种委屈。但金发美少年骑在他身上，手里捋着自己粉红色的挺翘巨根，往他敏感的腿根皮肉里反复厮磨，眼睛里流转着情欲熏染的艳蓝，咬着舌头漏出酸酸甜甜的诱人低吟；表情声音动作视觉，对于一个第一次跟人上床的处子而言，都实在是淫荡极了。看着他这副模样，罗严塔尔也觉得自己的大脑已经烧得快要冒烟。

他潦草地扩张自己，努力分泌唾液仍然杯水车薪，两只手指粗鲁地撑开有点干涩的括约肌，本来没有什么快感可言。但是他同时与莱因哈特用奇妙的一致的频率地喘着气，好像一对强忍着他人的腐臭、在当权者不能知晓的暗夜中私通苟合的末路狂花，分享着很多的罪、与一点点不成为爱情的情爱；这种脉脉的交互，却带着他全身轻飘飘地激动起来。

罗严塔尔勉强完成前戏，刚说了句好了，莱因哈特立刻将他翻过去，又压在他穴口，还是那样蹭来蹭去。罗严塔尔被磨得浑身发烫，却看不到身后的状况，紧张畏惧与期待在他脑子里搅成一团浆糊。

“少将，罗严塔尔少将……我该这样称呼卿吗？”莱因哈特舔着嘴唇问道；话音都被他舔得湿糊糊的，听上去更加拙稚了。

罗严塔尔噎住。“不用加官衔。罗严塔尔就好，阁下——啊……！”

莱因哈特突然闯进来，又好像是被他的叫声惊得一愣。随后笑吟吟地嘱咐道：“小点声，罗严塔尔。你可不想吵醒吉尔菲艾斯吧？”

莱因哈特有时就有这样小恶魔似的一面。这句话的确令罗严塔尔顿时感到很不愉快；虽然当时他还未想明白这是为什么。

即使预备知识稀少，莱因哈特毕竟聪慧明敏，过于常人。他一边体会着自己的感受，一边观察着罗严塔尔的反应，很快就掌握了快乐的诀窍。他一手把控着黑发美人结实韧腰，一手握住对方有力的臂腕向后弯折，圆熟的驾驭配合腰肢优美地律动，以一种流畅和谐的动势掌握了这场性爱。

一种真实的快活与自由在鼓动他，他似乎长出了一对丰盈的羽翼在飞，轻盈地离开了无理拘束着他的可憎地面，耳畔有流风吹响。他只觉得他一旦得到罗严塔尔，仿佛什么都对了。他在冷漠尖刻的人世间四处碰壁十余年所积累的苦闷与郁结，在他得到罗严塔尔这一刻，纷纷都得到拂拭与疏解的方法。

他从前只有吉尔菲艾斯。吉尔菲艾斯诚然很好，作用也很重要，但吉尔菲艾斯某种程度上就是他自己。他已知道他是不可以没有吉尔菲艾斯的，他偶有几回曾做过失去吉尔菲艾斯的噩梦而恐惧地惊醒；但吉尔菲艾斯已经很久未能再给他新的启发。

但罗严塔尔是明确不同于他的另一个别人。他得到罗严塔尔，就证明了他的确有收集别人的力量并加以利用的资格。罗严塔尔进入他世界的方式，惊撼如今晚彻夜不息的震雷，照亮沉沉黑幕，也照亮了他的视野。他只有得以飞到天上，才会知道宇宙原来这样展开。

眼前的裸背十分好看，线条健美，两只蝴蝶骨动如山峦，振翅欲飞。这美丽的、已长成的男人会成为他的，这副矫健身体里蕴藏着的鲜活的力量也会成为他的。至于他的难懂、他的隐瞒，和他的罪，他全部都可以不问。

至少莱因哈特当时是这样以为。

罗严塔尔低头埋在小床上铺着的朴实亚麻床单里，咬着被角忍耐呻吟。

莱因哈特生活简朴的程度完全超越罗严塔尔想象。这卧室中非但陈设简单，床品质量也很普通，罗严塔尔除了远征作战期间外，从没躺过这样硬的床铺，这样粗糙的床单。他想必也没有雇用女佣的时间，副官的保洁也仅限于公共区域：床单虽然磨人，上面却沾满莱因哈特清甜的体香，掺杂几丝耀眼的金发。

莱因哈特骑在他身上，不是完全不得要领、却仍然显得有些粗鲁地要他。这间莱因哈特私人的居室也正像这样，难说温柔却极其霸道地，将罗严塔尔拥抱得严丝合缝。

衣柜门上镶嵌的穿衣镜正对着他们，也因为疏于扫除而蒙着一层烟尘。罗严塔尔稍一偏头，便能看到他们兵荒马乱的苟且，暧昧地映在浑浊的镜面上。镜里云中，少年太阳神有一副畅快的神情和优美的仪态，好像自己会发光的金发就是他的冠冕，圆润的玉背上双翅几乎有形，十分好看，他不由得看得呆住。

初次性高潮带给肉体和精神的冲击都十分剧烈，莱因哈特伏在罗严塔尔背上休憩，急喘中感觉到自己滚烫的皮肤上涔涔淌下半凉的汗珠。

罗严塔尔将疲惫的少年从背上剥下，抱在怀中。他滚沸的体温隔着还未除去的衣物也能摸到，沾满香汗的绯红脸颊在暗光中显得软糯至极。

少年的美貌近乎透明，令人联想到某种易碎精工艺品。罗严塔尔不由得轻拿轻放，慎重地将他安放在被褥里面，然后才去替他解衣。

对方并不抗拒，也或许根本就已经不剩几分力气，只是闭着眼睛喘息，任由他一颗颗摘下纽扣，一层层剥掉衬衫，缓缓揭露出一具皎洁流光的胴体。

像一个天堂在面向他敞开。这感觉很好；罗严塔尔却不知何故按捺着自己亲吻上去的愿望。那看上去会太像崇拜和礼赞了吗？

刚才第一轮的时候罗严塔尔被热切的氛围所挟持，只得用口水给自己扩张；这时他将莱因哈特抱在怀中，对方需要保护的模样和稳定下来的节奏，使他找回了些沉着的心态，才突然想起来，原来他是一位惯于偷腥的花花公子，他是有随身携带安全套和润滑剂小包装的习惯的。

无法，罗严塔尔只得自嘲地暗地笑了两声。

手指刺入的时候，莱因哈特躺在被褥里啊了一声，金色睫毛和蓝眼睛湿透了，更娇软得像一句猫叫。

罗严塔尔深沉目光迎上去裹住他，调笑地问道：莫非阁下就不怕吵醒副官了吗？

莱因哈特鼻子喷了两下，冲上来钻进他脖子里，尖利小牙嗷呜一口咬住他，磨牙似地啃了啃，比起疼更多的是又麻又痒。看看这头正在长牙的小狮，不但没能领悟罗严塔尔无言的体贴，似乎还觉得受了他的欺侮，兀自委屈地试图报复。

罗严塔尔缓慢顶进去，那身体便以同样的速率被拉成一张弯弓，双手求救似地在他肩头揽紧，尖牙咬住他一点点皮肤，好像要在他脖子上咬穿那样毫无章法地发泄。

他动起来，不久莱因哈特就连咬人的力气也没了，只是整个身子依在他胸前，热热的眼睑贴在他侧颈边泛着湿意，同样潮湿滚烫的喘息在山涧中泼洒蒸腾雾汽。甜美、急切的娇吟反复呼唤着他：

“啊、啊~罗严塔尔、罗严塔尔……”

怀中少年如此乖巧清甜，罗严塔尔也渐渐开始失去控制；性爱渐入佳境本是好事，他并未特意加以自制。而身下青涩的年少主君，竟然也次第敞开了身体，宽容地接纳了他愈发放肆的暴动，这才诱发得他放纵到完全听凭本能操控。

夜到浓处，白虹破晓。滂沱大雨仿佛永不消歇的锁帷，隆隆雷音如同演说涅槃的天鼓。

世上唯一真正的太阳，此刻正与永夜的狂想拥抱在一处。

除他们二人之外，无人知晓今夜如晦风雨浇出了什么样的萌芽，是谁的重获新生，宣告谁的骨化形销。

**Author's Note:**

> <注>  
> ① 岚：暴风雨。  
> ② 照：日光。  
> ③ 提剑：罗正因为遇到莱才成为一把剑，莱也正因为得到罗这把剑才有了提剑上高台的可能。  
> ④ 天鼓雷音：佛教密宗北方如来。


End file.
